Kokuran - The Black Orchid
by peace.of.mind.1
Summary: The Black Orchid, or The Kokuran, is a symbol of authority and achievement. How will the Flower 4 react to this Kokuran who has recently entered thier lives? Can a certain F4 member get over his notion that maturity only comes with age? Focuses on AkiraXOC
1. The calm before the storm

The F4, and Tsukushi entered Eitoku College. Other students turned to stare at the most famous students of the Eitoku legacy. Who were the F4, you ask? The F4, short for the Flower 4, were the four most famous and most handsome, not to mention richest and most influential boys in Eitoku. The most feared of the lot was Domyouji Tsukasa, the hot-headed leader with broken English and mangled Japanese. Then there was Hanazawa Rui, the quiet, sleepy and calm violinist. Nishikado Soujiro was one the two playboys of the group, notorious for his womanising habits and famous for his art. Last, but not least was Mimasaka Akira, the gangster of the group as well as the other playboy, but he only dated 'mature' women, that is, women who were at least ten years elder to him.

Makino Tsukushi was Tsukasa's fiancée. Unlike most of the school, she was not from a rich background, but from a relatively poor family. Despite Tsukasa's protests, she continued to work in the Dango shop with her best friend, Yuki. She also had the distinction of being the only person who could keep Tsukasa in check.

Followed by stares, whispers and giggles, the F4 made their way through the corridors. Tsukasa had his arm wrapped protectively around a visibly uncomfortable Tsukushi, and the two were arguing about something….again. Soujiro and Akira were comparing notes from the previous night's conquests. Rui lagged behind, dragging his feet with his eyes half closed. They went straight to the cafeteria, since Tsukushi didn't have a class until later and none of the others cared about attending theirs. Just another day in the life of an Eitoku student; lazy and relaxed. Nobody could have foreseen that this was just the calm before the storm, especially for a particular member of the F4.

/

"Young mistress! It's time! You're going to be late." Akane called out, running up the stairs.

As the head maid of the house, it was Akane's job to assist the young mistress in her daily activities within the Shiina household. Getting the heiress up and out of the mansion on time for college was one of her tasks. As she reached the young mistress's room, she made to knock on the door, only to find it unlocked. The door swung open and Akane rushed inside. A nightdress was thrown over the sofa, and two maids were making the bed.

"Where's young mistress?" Akane asked breathlessly.

"She left a while ago, Akane-san." one of them answered respectfully.

"But the limo's waiting outside! Why did you let her leave?!"

"We're sorry Akane-san."

Akane let out a frustrated sigh and turned on her heel. She knew very well that the young mistress would do as she pleased, and no force in the house could stop her. Akane went to check the garage, and sure enough, the young mistress' vehicle was missing.

"At least she'll get there on time." Akane thought helplessly, and went on to other matters that required her attention.

/

**Later that afternoon**

"Hurry up!" Tsukushi wailed, "I'm going to be late! I told you it was a bad idea to go out for lunch!"

She punched Tsukasa in the arm, and Tsukasa drove faster under his fiancée's assault. Unable to wait any longer, Tsukushi jumped out at the gate itself, leaving Tsukasa to park his expensive new convertible. Rui, Soujiro and Akira followed behind in Akira's car. By the time they had parked their vehicles in their customary spots, Tsukushi was long gone. The F4 decided to head back to the cafeteria, which had become their usual hangout spot. There were two tables which had an exceptional view and were slightly more private than the rest. Tsukasa had, on the first day itself, declared both tables to be F4 property, even though they needed only one. Tsukasa just liked ordering people around.

As the four made their way to the cafeteria, they heard people whispering. Nothing unusual about that. The interesting thing was that instead of following them devotedly, the whispering masses barely spared them a glance before returning to their gossip. Tsukasa, who was used to being admired and feared, found this extremely disconcerting. Even the usually uninterested Rui noticed. Soujiro focused on he whispers and managed to make out "…crazy?" "…Domyouji-san's…" "…so cool!" "…know the F4?" "…will kill…" and other random phrases which he couldn't piece together at all. At the café, there was a large crowd around the two F4 tables.

Tsukasa began to yell at the crowd to give way. The students had been so absorbed in whatever they were looking at, that it took a moment for them to realise who was yelling at them. They quickly made way for the four boys. As the F4 reached the tables, they couldn't believe what they saw. One of the F4 tables was occupied by a girl who was definitely not a part of the F4 circle.

"Does she have a death wish?" Soujiro thought to himself "Tsukasa definitely won't take this well."

By the time Soujiro finished this thought, Tsukasa had climbed up to the said table. His face reflected pure rage. Akira, in keeping with his role of the peacemaker followed on his heels, ready to take over if things got out of hand. All he could see was a curtain of shiny black hair, the book that the girl was reading, and her elegant hands clad in black fingerless gloves.

Things were about to get interesting.


	2. Mystery girl

"Take it easy Tsukasa." Akira said to the enraged boy.

The mystery girl still hadn't looked up from her book. It only served to fuel Tsukasa's anger. A deathly hush had come over the surrounding crowd.

Tsukasa yanked his arm out of Akira's grip, and stomped the last remaining steps to the table our mystery girl was sitting at. A table already declared to be F4 property. Tsukasa stood glaring at the girl for a few moments. When she still made no move to get up, Tsukasa slammed his hands on the table before her. Everyone waited with baited breath. Soujiro and Rui, who were now standing beside Akira, looked on helplessly.

After what seemed like an eternity, the girl lowered her book. There was a collective intake of breath from the crowd. She had a long curtain of black hair cascading framing her oval face. Her startling grey-green eyes, slightly narrowed, looked straight a Tsukasa. Her lips were curved in an annoyed frown, emphasizing the roundness of the lower one. Tsukasa continued to glower at her wordlessly, expecting her to recognise him and start begging for forgiveness.

Nothing of this sort happened.

Finally she let an irritated sigh. "Well?" she asked.

Tsukasa couldn't take this anymore.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" he bellowed at her.

She went back to her book.

"Get to the point."

Realising that the girl probably wouldn't need help, Soujiro began to snicker. Akira fought (and failed) to keep a straight face. Rui sat down on the other F4 table, his tense expression having been replaced by his usual sleepy one.

"THIS TABLE BELONGS TO THE F4!" Tsukasa yelled at her again, his volume rising rapidly, as if it wasn't loud enough already.

"Good for them." She said uninterestedly.

"THIS IS OUR TABLE!"

"Does it have your name on it?"

She flipped a page in the book. Soujiro's snickers grew louder. Akira was still failing miserably to keep his smile hidden. Rui was beginning to smile as well, albeit sleepily. Murmurs had begun to permeate the crowd's silence. Tsukasa's face was growing redder by the moment.

Tsukasa snatched the book from her hands. She looked up again. She was definitely annoyed now. Tsukasa threw her book on the ground. He gave a triumphant look.

"Now you'll see what happens to those who cross the F4." he said menacingly

Tsukasa turned to the crowd. The crowd fell silent under his stare. The other three F4 boys could tell that Tsukasa was going to turn this into another show of the F4's (mainly Tsukasa's) power. Just as always, they did nothing to stop him, but watched from the sidelines.

Once satisfied that the crowd was paying attention, Tsukasa turned back to the girl.

"Watch carefully." He ordered her, "This is exactly what is going to happen to you."

Tsukasa lifted his foot, ready to stomp on the girl's book. He wasn't prepared for what happened next. So swiftly that it was almost invisible, one boot-clad foot struck the leg that Tsukasa still had connected to the ground, right at the back of his knee. Tsukasa's leg buckled, and he fell backward. Before he could fall on the girl, her other foot struck out and connected with his backside, causing his fall to change directions. He landed a few steps ahead of the book, sprawled on his stomach.

It took a few moments for everyone to realise what had happened. Tsukasa quickly sat up, his face red with fury and embarrassment. The crowd was too scared of him to laugh outright, but the murmurs had started again. Everyone was looking at the girl, who slowly stood up. She walked up to the book and picked it up.

"YOU…." Tsukasa began, but shut up when she gave him a cold glare.

"You should respect books." She stated. She glared at him a moment longer and then held a hand out to help him up. Tsukasa looked at the offered hand in shock and then looked up at her. Just who was she?

She was truly a sight to behold. She was tall and slender, and her hair cascaded down to the middle of her back. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white tank top and a black leather jacket. A sparkling silver chain hung diagonally across her hips, and on her feet were a pair of black, studded, wedge heeled combat boots.

The F4 took in her appearance, and nobody moved, though the whispers were getting louder. Suddenly, Tsukasa remembered that he was still on the floor. He quickly scrambled to his feet, ignoring her hand, but found that the leg that had been hit would not take his weight. He began to fall again, but the girl quickly caught him by the shoulder and all but shoved him onto the chair she had been sitting on.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Tsukasa screamed at her.

"Give it a minute and it should be alright." She said, picking up her designer backpack and moving towards the door. The crowd instantly fell silent and parted to make way for her. A minute later, she was gone.

"What just happened?" Soujiro whispered to Akira.


	3. Going clubbing!

**Two weeks later**

Tsukasa dragged a protesting Tsukushi for some 'couple time', which would no doubt include a lot of bickering and some physical violence on Tsukushi's part.

The peace was welcomed by the remaining F4 boys, but only till they realised how truly boring it was without their leader's antics to amuse them. Rui went home to sleep. Soujiro and Akira made plans to go clubbing later at night before heading to their respective homes as well.

/

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty pleeease?"

Akane watched with amusement as the foreign guest pleaded with the Shiina heiress to go clubbing, who flatly refused. The same conversation had been going on for over ten minutes now, and neither girl showed any signs of budging.

Another three minutes passes.

The Shiina heiress put down the book that she had been pretending to read with a sigh, as Akane had known she would. One of the reasons their guest did not give up was that she knew her friend would give in after a little (or maybe a lot of) coaxing.

"If I say yes, will you let me finish this book in peace?"

"YES!"

"Alright then, you have two hours to get ready. Knowing you, you're going to need that time."

As the foreign girl bounced away to get dressed, Akane also left to prepare the things her young mistress would need soon enough.

/

Girls went crazy as Soujiro and Akira entered the club. The two boys were unfazed, used to this reaction, and made their way to the VIP lounge. Akira went off somewhere, having spotted an acquaintance, a female one. Soujiro made his way to his usual table. Soon, he spotted a beautiful girl walk into the lounge.

She was obviously a foreigner. She had long, blonde waves framing her fair face. Her electric blue bandage dress was tight in just the right places, and showed a hint of cleavage. The hem came right above her knees, but her long legs, clad in silver stilettoes, could not be hidden.

"Definitely my type." Soujiro thought to himself.

He made his way to where she was, and before she could choose a table, invited her to his own. She accepted without hesitation.

"You aren't from around here, are you?" he asked in English, giving her his most charming smile

"What gave it away?" she asked in fluent Japanese, to his surprise.

"Certainly not your language."

They flirted a while longer, till Soujiro asked her if she wanted to go somewhere else.

"I'd love to," she said batting her eyelashes, "but I came with a friend, and I don't want to leave without her."

Soujiro settled for ordering more alcohol. He hadn't encountered this kind of situation before. Most girls were only too happy to ditch their friends to go with him.

Akira came back with his acquaintance on his arm, and was surprised to see Soujiro still there. Soujiro simply shrugged at him, and Akira came and sat at the table as well.

/

"Damn that Domyouji!" Tsukushi seethed to herself, not really looking where she was going.

She's had a good outing with Tsukasa, till he'd made yet another, particularly insensitive comment. Tsukushi had stormed away, and now she wasn't sure of where she was.

"Stupid Tsukasa!" she continued to fume, "This is all his fault. Damn him!"

She soon ran out of steam, as well as names to call her fiancé, and found that her feet had led her to a vaguely familiar part of town. She couldn't call anyone because Tsukasa hadn't let her get her things, including her phone, before 'kidnapping' her.

As Tsukushi continued to wander about, she failed to see where she was going. As she randomly turned into an alleyway, she crashed into someone.

"Watch where you're going, you brat!" a very male, very angry voice growled at Tsukushi.

Tsukushi just stared at the bulky male with wide eyes. He was definitely older than her, and slightly drunk. He kept yelling at her, and soon, three of his equally scary friends joined him.

"Are you deaf, brat!" One of them screamed.

"We'll teach you a lesson, you punk!" another one said, advancing towards Tsukushi threateningly.

Tsukushi, finally snapping out of it, turned to run, but she'd reacted a bit too late. Scary guy 1 caught her arm and pulled her back. Just as he lifted his arm to strike Tsukushi, a voice spoke up from the shadows.

"Really, now?" the voice called out, a mixture of amusement and disgust apparent in the tone.


End file.
